makomermaidsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirena
Sirena is a main character in Mako Mermaids. She is portrayed by Amy Ruffle. Sirena Santos is her cover name while on land. Her cover family consists of Rita Santos, Nixie Santos and Lyla Santos in Season 1 but in Season 2 it's Rita, Mimmi & Ondina. After the full moon, after Zac finds out he is a merman, we realize that her sister is part of the pod of mermaids that leave them, beacuse of the incident on the night of the full moon. Before leaving, Sirena's sister gives her a moon ring. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that the three of them need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla are always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of a peacekeeper - but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps and Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around Sirena when she loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she can sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Description Sirena grew up in the Mako Island pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out,Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She is a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator- but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps- and Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Personality Sirena is the nearly exact opposite of Lyla. While Lyla is so believable in herself and confident, Sirena is more kind and not so sure about what she feels or wants, but can lose it when they fight. She is nice and kind to everyone. While Nixie and Sirena are always fighting she is trying to calm them down and be patient. She really loves being mermaid and she loves and takes magic as something special and gifted. She is so unsure about her first love, David. She really tries to spend time with him, but she still doesn't know what she feels. She loves singing and her sister Aquata. Sirena is a little naive, very trusting, can be unaware of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. When Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. Sirena is somewhat of a ditz, but very smart when it comes to working things out and equally a peacemaker, especially for Nixie and Lyla. A mermaid with a heart of gold, she seems to be the most level-headed of the three, especially with her angelic voice, although, her sister leaving her alone still affects her in many ways. Appearance She appears to have pale blonde hair and big, beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. She appears to be the one girl that does everything that everyone says. Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. Speed Swimming Sirena has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie to dry Zac. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. Telekinesis In "Aquata Returns", Sirena uses this power to send the Trident out of Zac's hands and into the water and Nixie and Sirena were then shown using this power to send Zac flying. Atmokinesis Sirena is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to make a storm in a jar, she makes the cloud but loses control over it. Gallery es:Sirena Relationships *David and Sirena (Boyfriend/Girlfriend) *Rita and Sirena (Pretend Aunt/Allies) *Lyla and Sirena (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Nixie and Sirena (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Zac and Sirena (Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) *Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena (Close Friends/Allies) *Cam and Sirena (Allies/Frenemies/Former Enemies) Etymology The name Sirena is derived from the name "Siren" - a mythological creature with the ability to lure sailors to their deaths with their enchanted voices. "Siren" also means mermaid in some languages. Sirena means "mermaid" in Spanish, pronounced "see-ray-nuh" Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She refers to humans as "land people". * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin. * She makes bracelets out of shells from the ocean and sold a bunch in the Ocean Cafe in Season 1. * Her name is pronounced Serena, often a spelling mistake made by fans. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. * She is the only mermaid out of the three original that will appear in Season 2. * She and Mimmi are the only ones who family members share own in the show. * She won't be appearing in Season 3. * Her favorite flavour of ice cream is Seaweed. * She is the only mermaid to be both a protagonist, and a antagonist. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Teens